The Dank Among Us/Issue 6
Ghost kicks in the door to Toad's home. Toad is quickly brushing shit under a rug obviously hiding evvidence. Ghost squints his i's "Mr. Toadf" "Oi allo Bigbeee" "u called" "I did?" "YES" "well i dont need you anymore mate i handled it...like ALWAYS" "what are you saying cam?" "YOU'RE NEVER HERE TO HELP WEN WE NMEED YOU" grendieboi bursts in "WHERE ARE YOU WHEN WE EVER FUCKING NEED YOU" "get the FUCK OUT TOMMY YOU DONT SHOW UP TILL LATER" "k" Greeeeeeeeeendieboi leaves "So Tiad you seem like youre hiding something" Cam gets shfity eyes "nothing m8" "Toad...." "mate im not lying, honest" Bigby grows hairy arms and grabs Cam by the throat and shakes him "IM TIRED OF YOUR LYING SHIT, WOOTS TELL ME WHATS GOING ON NOW" Cam Jr. grabs Snow's arm "Come with me darling no need to witness this...unpleastness" "um ok" "I'll show you my collection of wiki usernames. With a can of fava beans and a nice chianti...PFFFFFFFTTTTFFTT idk i cant write that noise" Bigby throws Toad into a wall "You're pissing me off Toad." "Mate please i dont know anything some bloke with a space sut came in asking about the Caulksman something or other please dont hurt me" "Cam I know youre lying ok just tell me the truth" "im not--" Bigby exposes his sharp teeth "Cam...no more games Bigby eyes red "OK M8 Tweedlenerd came in here and beat me up and tried to get me to tell him where the niggerskin was then he said if i ever told you or ms Glavie what happened...he'd come back and eat all me crisps." "you lied to me over CRISPS?" Ghpost rage "I'm sorry mate they were barbaq rib flavor can't risk it" "alright I'll give you that one." "ikr theyre good right" "YEAH" Bigby says getting horny "well well well" a spooky vcoice behind them says Ghost turns around to see an ugly motherfucker in a space suit "I told you not to tell anyone about this espeshually this guy" "oh look im sorry mate he forced out of me just please dont take me barbabe rip please" "i told you i would..." "please take the salt and viniger or the cheese and onion hell even kill me boy just please dont take the BARBACUE RIB" Tweedlenerd ponders.mitch "no" he grabs the barbacue chips and activates his jet pack and flys oyt the window "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME FOOKIN CRISPS" "GET BACK HERE" Ghost runs outside as Nerd flys in the air "HAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER GET ME GHOSTMAN" Ghost pulls out his gun and shoots the jetpack, killing it "shieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet" Tweedlenerd falls on the ground and Bigby slams him to the wall "WHAT EWRE YOU DOING AT TOADS PLACE" "Relax, Bigb we're on the same side here" "Not really" "y" "Well you're a bad guy im good guy so it dont really work like that" "we could have work together..." Nerd says spooky "Listen here ya lil shit" "good meme" "I'll give you a good meme in a second Ghost says raising fist like boss man" "No I'm Nerd he's Meme" Ghost turns around and Meme smacks him in the head with a magic wand Is Bigby dead???? Credits *Ghost *Snow *Cam *Cam Jr *Tweddlenerd *Tweedlememe Trivia *IM CALLING EPICLYOD *m8 *What if I DON'T want to be Tweedlememe? HUH? Ever think of that? Category:The Dank Among Us Category:The Dank Among Us Issues Category:Issues Category:GhostWolf716